


Sauce

by himekohimura



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Bondage, M/M, Ohno Satoko, Rape Roleplay, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: Ohno Satoko is taking the train home when a stranger comes up behind her. Read the tags.





	Sauce

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻译】Sauce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698910) by [silencer_sato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato)



> WARNING: This can be _deeply_ triggering even if it’s just roleplay so please don’t read this if you’re sensitive to non-consensual sex. 
> 
> This is very very kinky and probably not a thing for everyone. Please read the tags carefully before proceeding. Don't read it and then complain to me afterward about what you read. Otherwise, enjoy.

The train was crowded, as it always tends to be at this hour. People of all ages smashed together for an hour, sometimes two depending on their stop. The constant flow of people going in and out. It isn’t something she likes to get caught in and she’s too tired to really want to deal with the crush of a bag in her side or the morning breath of an older man who was out drinking the entire night. It’s especially bad today, with the rainy weather making the bike commuters smash in with the regular crowd, boots squeaking annoyingly and umbrellas poking into unwanted places.

Thankfully, a few minutes after boarding, she was able to secure a spot at the corner of the far door, a panel blocking her from the sitting person on her right and the unused door to her left. She faces into the corner and sighs, content. She was hoping that she’d get this spot. The only person who would really be in her space would be the person directly behind her and it’s easy to deal with just one person than a whole crowd of them.

Her commute will take her an hour if there isn’t any delays and she settles into her corner, pulling out her phone to check the weather and tide information. She has a planned fishing trip this weekend and she’s a bit worried that she won’t be able to go out when the rain has been as bad as it has these past couple of days.

As distracted as she is, she doesn’t feel it until it’s too late. A subtle but insistent hand that is trailing over her bottom, fingers playing with the edge of her mini skirt. She freezes, eyes widen as she looks up into the reflective surface of the door window. There’s a man behind her, eyes meeting hers, a smirk on his face as if he’s daring her to speak out.

He leans forward, hand slipping into her skirt. His voice is low, almost inaudible. “You can say something if you want, but how are you going to explain _this_?” His palm slides over the skin of her ass, bare of any underwear. “It’s as if you wanted this to happen.”

She opens her mouth, but no sound comes out. His breath tickles her ear. She hadn’t done the laundry, she wants to say, but she finds herself motionless, frozen under his touch. She glances to her side. The man sitting there is sleeping; he can’t see anything with the panel there and she’s small enough that the bulk of the man behind her blocks her from the view of other passengers. It’s the only reason why he’s daring this. No one can see.

A finger teases along the crack of her ass and she shudders against him. “Oh? Did I do something you like?” she can hear his smirk and her face reddens. She tries to make herself smaller but it only succeeds in allowing him to press in closer, his body flush against hers. She lowers her head, face vanishing under long hair as she tries to think of a way to escape. But no, there’s only more and more people crowding into the train, the seats full of people sleeping or focused on their phones. No one sees the small woman against the train door, having her ass fondled by the man behind her.

“What’s this?” he whispers against her ear, fingers sliding down the crack and caressing her opening. She tenses. “So wet. Did someone have you before this?”

“I…” she squeaks slightly as one of his fingers presses in just slightly. “Stop.”

“I don’t think you want me to stop.” He buries his nose into her hair. “Not when you’re this wet. This _ready_.”

Her breath catches as he pushes in his finger all the way and the only reason no one hears her is the announcement that starts just as he does so. “We are waiting for the train ahead to move before we proceed. Please wait patiently.” A collective groan from the passengers, though hers is not of disappointment, but of shock as he eases in a second digit beside the first.

“Who got you this ready, hm?” he says casually as if he’s not scissoring her ass open. “A boyfriend perhaps? Another stranger before me?” The train jerks forward just as he rams another finger in. She bites on her lower lip hard enough to bleed. “Answer me.”

“My…My boyfriend,” she whimpers out softly. “He did this.”

“What a bad boyfriend, to leave his girl so wet and wanting like this,” he says. “Anyone could take advantage.” It’s the first time she struggles throughout their exchange, a small one that he quells by pressing her firmly against the door. “Does that make you angry? Which part?” He twists his hand and her knees go out. It’s only his strength that keeps her standing. “Answer.”

“He’s not a bad boyfriend!” her angry whisper is enough to have a few heads turn and both of them freeze for a good second, but everyone ignores it, no one cares.

“Oh?” He flips up the back of her skirt, fingers slipping out and she can feel the press of his erection at her backside. A part of her panics.

“What are you—”

“Shush,” he says, sliding his hand around her waist, down to fondle at the hardness he finds. “No one will see.”

“Stop—”

“Is that really what you want?” he asks, hand stilling. “Tell me.”

“I…”

“—Akabane. This stop is Akabane. Please watch your step as you enter the train.” This is the most dangerous part. People push to get off the train. He stills around her, hand slipping out of her skirt and putting it on her waist so it just looks like he’s just keeping her steady. But the back of her skirt is still hiked up, hidden expertly under his long winter trench coat where his clothed cock rubs firmly against her, a reminder of what she might get if she cooperates.

A shudder goes through her body. “Stop.” she says under the loud announcements. He smiles.

He uses the distraction of other people jostling around into new positions to unzip his pants and she feels his cock teasing her entrance. “Hands on the glass, pretty lady,” he whispers in her ear, lining up. She does as she’s told and he pushes in, her cry muffled against her sleeve. It’s rough, a bit more so than she was expecting, especially since she’d already done this once this morning, while her boyfriend had fucked her against the mirror as she was putting on her make up.

He stills within her, doesn’t move at all. “Look at you, taking it so beautifully. Surrounded by so many people.” The doors on the other side of the train close and people still try to stuff in further, causing him to push in deeper as they are squeezed together. She lets out another whimper but no one takes heed, too busy trying to make sure they’re in the doors. Her ass feels stretched, used and she spasms slightly around him. “I don’t even have to move, do I? You’d probably cum on my cock just like this.”

“You wouldn’t mind getting caught either, would you?” he goes on to say as the train starts to move. He makes little thrusts that make her clench tightly, trying so hard not to make any noises. “You like this. You like being fucked on a train with a bunch of strangers. Do you want them to see, hm?” He pulls back a bit and she trembles, afraid that he’ll leave her exposed. But then the train takes a turn too hard and he thrusts back in, causing her to cry out as people stumble into him, pushing him harder into her, filling her too suddenly for her to be able to keep the sound in.

Some people look their way and she lowers her head in shame. He stills, but there’s no tension in his stance, no real fear that they’ll be caught. Or maybe he doesn’t care if they get caught. “You’re so tight right now, clenching around me like you don’t want me to leave.” He thrusts again and she shudders. The front of her skirt is a mess with precum. She doesn’t know if she can take much more.

“Please…” she whispers, close to a sob. “Please.”

She can almost hear his smile as he moves his hips slowly, fucking into her prostate with precision. His hand reaches around and touches and she’s so far gone in the pleasure that she forgets to cover her mouth when she cums, a brazen hitch of her voice as she messes her skirt.

“Sorry!” he hears the man behind her say in an apologetic way that everyone can here and he slips out. “Are you okay?”

She nods, trying to get her breathing under control. Everyone seems to take it at face value. He’d accidentally stepped on her or prodded her with his bag or something. No one suspects the wet spot that’s almost too noticeable in the front of her skirt.

“It’s almost your stop, pretty lady,” he leans over to whisper into her ear and she feels herself freezing mid-breath. How did he know?

“Kanda, Kanda.” The doors open and she turns around, looking for her assailant. But there’s no one, everyone is pushing to get out. She has but seconds to grab her bag and make her way out of the doors, legs shaking from her orgasm.

She goes immediately toward the bathroom, getting into the doors meant for people who have disabilities but she just needs to clean up before anyone comes along and there’s too long a line at the ladies.

She adjusts her skirt so the stain is on the side rather than the front, an easier thing to cover with her bag. She winces at her own reflection, make up smeared slightly even though it’s not like he touched her there. She shudders at the memories.

She leaves the bathroom, headed home. The streets are dark already, winter taking the sun earlier than usual. But there are also less people out tonight with the chill in the air so she walks down the long barren streets that takes her to her apartment. She walks up the stairs and turns the key, sighing happily as she opens the door.

A hand pushes her in and she stumbles in surprise. “Wha—”

The door slams and she turns around. Her wrists are captured in a sturdy, strong grip and she stares up at her assailant. She had never turned around the entire time she had been in the train, but she knows his face. Remembers it from the reflection in the glass. “You.”

“Me.”

“Get out.”

“No.”

“Get out!” She tries to push him off but can’t. He’s got a good hold on her and grabs both wrists. Taking off his tie, he loops it around her hands, securing them in place before pushing them above her head. She looks up at him, eyes wide in panic as his other hand presses against her chest.

“You’re beautiful.” The statement stills her struggling as she looks up at him in confusion and he takes the advantage by pushing up her skirt. “I didn’t get to finish.” He reminds her as he strokes, letting pleasure take away the fight. “After I’d done so well getting you off.”

“Don’t…ah!” he twists his hand and she moans, struggles only halfheartedly now that she’s fully hard and leaking. “Please…”

“So eager,” he says, smiling down at her before flipping her on her front and pushing her up onto her hands and knees. “I’ll give you exactly what you want, pretty lady.”

“No, don’t…no!!” He slides into her wet heat without warning, smoothly entering to the hilt while she wails, the stretch too sudden even for her used body. “Stop…”

“No,” he says pulling out before slamming into her again, causing her to shout. He adjusts his angle and laughs when her protests take on a different note.

She screams as he batters into her, fucking with no mercy and it isn’t long before she crests, unable to help herself after being brought to such sudden heights, cum spattering over the hard wood floors of her apartment just as he fills her up again, cum seeping into her. They both fall boneless to the ground, breathing hard. She groans as he crushes her with his weight and thankfully, he rolls off but her hair tangles slightly and falls into her mouth. She still has no control over her hands, tied as they are so she can’t move it. She whines pitifully, and breaks, finally.

“Jun-kun, my hair.”

Jun looks over at him, breathless but gently helps him get the wig off. “Better?” Satoshi nods and then holds out his hands. Jun gets those off as well. “Let’s get you into the bath.”

They’re both quiet as they strip, Jun helping him out of the skirt and top, pushing them both into the laundry basket for later. He hands him a cloth for his makeup and as the other does that, Jun fills the bath. They shower first, of course, washing off the grime before getting into the bath together, Satoshi snuggling in between Jun’s legs.

They stay like that for some time, the steam from the hot water relaxing tired and spent muscles.

Satoshi speaks first. “I can’t believe you did that to me on a train.”

He doesn’t have to turn to know that Jun’s face just lit up red. “Well you didn’t say no!”

“I’m pretty sure I said no a lot,” Satoshi jokes and Jun whacks his arm playfully.

“You know what I mean.” Satoshi does and he leans back into Jun’s arms, content. “Did you like it?”

“I did,” Satoshi turns his face up to see Jun’s dark eyes watching him in contemplation. “What?”

“I love you.”

Satoshi feels his face heat. “I love you too, Jun-kun.”

Slience comes over them again, broken only by the slide of water as they adjust. Satoshi almost falls asleep and Jun runs his nose through his hair, breathing in the other’s scent. “How about cameras the next time?” Jun questions.

Satoshi snorts awake. “What?”

“Cameras.”

“Oh,” Satoshi tilts his head to the side. “I mean, in what way?”

“Just…something. So I can watch even after we’re finished.”

Satoshi smiles. “Okay.”

They get out of the bath a few minutes later, dry off and get into bed. Satoshi loves the quiet afterward, it always sooths him like nothing else does, especially since Jun is so attentive and gentle, an opposite of the games they play with each other.

This is probably the most extreme thing they’ve did in recent memory. The years they’ve spent together blur in his mind, but they’re happy memories. He snuggles into Jun’s warm arms. “Next time I get to fuck you on a train.” He feels Jun stiffen but then relax.

“Not as a girl though.”

“Hm? But Satoko wants to play with her pretty girlfriend.”

Jun sputters at that. “No.”

“Is that a real no?”

Jun pauses, lifts up from his side of the bed to look down at Satoshi whose eyes glitter in the dark. “It’s a ‘let me think about it’ no,” he says after a long moment. He enjoyed today way more than he thought and he wonders what Satoshi felt. He wonders how they’ll make it work though. Satoshi is much slighter than he is, easier to hide those sorts of activities.

“Safeword?” Jun chuckles at this. It’s not like they’re going to go back on the train tonight, but he humors his boyfriend anyway. “Sauce.” Jun leans down to kiss the other slow and lovingly. They have utter trust in each other and communicate it as often as possible. No one can have this crazy of a sex life without those two things. “Go to sleep already, I’m not getting back on the train tonight.”

Ohno laughs and nuzzles his boyfriend’s chest with his cheek. “Good night, Jun-kun.”

“Good night.”

 


End file.
